


A Nest of Blankets

by kyaappucino



Series: The Cha-Jung Household [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF YOU WILL DIE, crossposted from my neo family blog, depressing feelings at first, filling a prompt, god i need a latte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cha-Jung Household is run by two creative parents--so when one of them finds it difficult to get out of bed, there is just one remedy available: a blanket nest of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nest of Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Filling in the prompt: Imagine your OTP sleeping in a giant nest of blankets and pillows with their child(ren) nestled between them. (via http://otpprompts.tumblr.com)

There are some days when breathing is just too hard. Taekwoon never meant to wake up this way, with his body too heavy and his heart much too tight in his chest. But he does, he wakes up sweaty and trembling, his sadness seeping straight through his bones. Whatever he had dreamt about had gone--the only thing he seeks now is comfort from his inner darkness. He wakes up, sleepily and gropes around for a familiar, warm body next to him--and misses.

“Yeonnie?” He calls out, his voice thick with sleep. When Hakyeon fails to appear in the doorway, something in between a whine and a sob slips past his lips, and he hears the quick pattering of feet running up the stairs--Hakyeon appears instantly, nearly spilling the contents of a steaming mug in his left hand. The lights are turned on and upon hearing Taekwoon hiss, Hakyeon adjusts the dimmer switch until the room is bathed in a safe, warm glow of light. He places the mug on the nightstand and hovers over Taekwoon immediately, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“I’m here, my love. I’m here.” The warm smell of sweet tea fills their bedroom, and Taekwoon thinks, _Ah...so that’s where he went._  “You kept tossing and turning in your sleep. I thought you’d like this.” Hakyeon turns and places the mug in Taekwoon’s hands, and tentatively he takes a sip--it’s green tea with honey.

As he drinks the soothing brew, his husband sits next to him on their bed and leans on Taekwoon’s shoulder, nuzzling into his hair. “Are you all right?”

That’s a hard question to answer, this early in the morning. Taekwoon glances out towards the window and it’s still pitch-dark, the city shining brightly with lights. The sound of cars is muffled when their windows are locked. “No.” Taekwoon admits quietly, and Hakyeon presses a kiss to Taekwoon’s cheek. “Leave it to me. Can you wait for a few moments, baby? I’ll come right back by the time you finish your tea.”

Taekwoon nods and wraps his lips around the ceramic mug, and Hakyeon stands up, brushes his lips against Taekwoon’s forehead and whispers, “I love you so much, baby.” 

When Hakyeon comes back, the fresh smell of linen wafts into the room, and in a few minutes the dance instructor has created a safe, blanket nest for his husband to crawl into. Taekwoon holds up the now-empty mug and his husband smiles and whispers, “I told you I’d be back by the time you finished it.” Taekwoon gives Hakyeon a small smile and nods, feeling the heaviness slowly lift from his shoulders. The ceramic mug is taken away and Taekwoon goes inside the nest of blankets, looking very much like a cat, and stares up at Hakyeon expectantly, his dark eyes staring as if Hakyeon is the only thing in the world that matters. 

The elder feels a blush crawling up his cheeks, chuckles and places the mug back onto the nightstand, his silver wedding ring sparkling as it catches the dim lighting of the room. “All right, pretty kitty. I’m coming in.” He enters the nest of blankets and wraps his arms around Taekwoon, with the younger curling up into his arms, resting his head on Hakyeon’s sternum. One of Hakyeon’s hands rests on Taekwoon’s hip, rubbing soothing circles into the bone, and he thinks things couldn’t get any better than this.

And that’s when they hear Hyuk crying from their baby monitor. Granted, their youngest son is already in kindergarten, but they prefer to keep the baby monitor intact, since Hyuk’s room is farthest from theirs, tucked alongside Hongbin and Wonshik’s rooms.

“I hope he hasn’t inherited Wonshik’s nightmares,” Hakeyon said softly. “do you mind if I check up on him first, baby? Will you be fine right here?” Truthfully Taekwoon wanted Hakyeon to stay in a bit longer, but they were no longer young, single adults. He bites back a small whine, nods and says softly, “just bring him here with us.”

There are four sets of feet that walk back into the master bedroom, however. “They wanted to see their appa,” Hakyeon explained. Taekwoon is reminded of how perceptive their children really are when Hakyeon places Hyuk inside Taekwoon’s blanket nest and he immediately cuddles up close to his father. Ken takes Hongbin’s hand and Wonshik soon follows, the three boys curling up next to each other, below Hyuk. Soon, their children are nestled comfortably, with the last space waiting for Hakyeon.

“Are you okay now, appa?” Hongbin asks softly, his face full of concern as he looks up at his dark-haired father. “Yes, Binnie-ah,” Taekwoon whispers back as Hyuk presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “I was feeling sad, but I’m more than okay now.” The flower boy smiles at that and allows Wonshik to cuddle up closer onto his right, while Ken snuggles on his left. “See, told you appa needed us.” Hakyeon chuckles at that. 

“They heard Hyogie and when I was going to carry him into our room, they wanted to join in.” Hakyeon lies down and his head is pressed against Hyuk’s back, with the toddler holding onto a bit of Taekwoon’s pillow. “Baby,” Hakyeon whispers towards Taekwoon, “give me your hand.” 

Taekwoon gives Hakyeon his right hand and Hakyeon clasps it with his left, feeling safe and warm. He knows that sooner or later all of their children will start to become “too grown-up” for these kinds of things, and he tucks away this memory for later. With Hakyeon’s fingers intertwining in Taekwoon’s, he feels the sadness and the fear dissipate completely, and that maybe living through another morning won’t be so bad.

Before Hakyeon falls asleep, he thinks he hears Taekwoon whisper, “I’m so lucky you love me.” And Hakyeon smiles. 

 _Me too baby_ , Hakyeon thinks. _Me too_.


End file.
